Too Late
by Cungik
Summary: Harusnya ia menyadari, hidupnya tak akan berharga tanpa kehadiran sosoknya. A DaeJae fic..


Too Late

DaeJae Of B.A.P

Romance, Angst

Present:

mdiana_99

.

.

Daehyun menyadari, langkahnya tak lagi segamang dulu ketika ada sosok Youngjae yang selalu disampingnya. Namun, langkahnya kembali tertatih kala ia lagi-lagi menyadari satu kesalahan terbesarnya; membiarkan gadis itu pergi dan tak kembali. Ia merasa menjadi sosok pria jahat, sekalipun pemberkatan telah ia lakukan. Ia menyadari, ia takkan bisa merubah kenyataan. Tak bisa memeluk gadis itu lagi. Dan ia, takkan menjadi apa-apa tanpanya.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mulut Daehyun mengeluarkan karbondioksida kasar dari paru-parunya. Dan lagi, ia menghirup udara yang terasa sesak disekitarnya dan menghembuskan dengan perawakan yang sengaja ia tenangkan. Kini, suara cempreng bergetar gadis yang sedari tadi merengek di sofa ruang kerjanya mengisi gendangnya. Menarik sudut lelah yang sejak kemarin menggelayut manja di pundaknya semakin memberatkan derak nafasnya.

Tangan Daehyun menarik dasi yang rapi terpasang di kerahnya; melonggarkan lehernya yang kaku. Matanya menatap nyalang sang kekasih,

"Ada apa lagi?"

Youngjae; kekasihnya, meniup ujung poni yang lekas menyapa kelopaknya dengan bosan. Mengembalikan pandangan sadis si pria dengan iris coklat gelapnya,

"Kau tidak bisa mendengarkanku dengan kertas yang masih kau pegang,"

Gadis itu merajuk, bibirnya membentuk selengkung kerucut manis.

"Katakan."

Daehyun melepas kacamata yang sejak pagi ia pakai. Berdiri dan kembali duduk di samping sang pujaan hati dengan senyum lembut.

"Kapan kau bisa datang ke rumahku? Menemui orangtuaku? Aku menuntut sekarang jika kau anggap hubungan kita serius."

Daehyun terhenyak. Kepalanya memutar beberapa waktu lalu saat sang gadis meminta hal yang sama. Namun tak kunjung ia sambut. Ia kemudian tersenyum,

"Aku serius. Nanti, jika persiapanku menemui ayah ibumu sudah benar-benar matang, sayang."

"Persiapan apalagi?"

Youngjae merengut, tangannya sibuk memainkan dasi sang kekasih dengan manja.

"Aku tak bisa mengecewakan orangtuamu begitu saja jika kita menikah karena terburu-buru. Ayolah, sayang, kita bahkan masih terlalu muda. Aku tak ingin jadi suami yang menyusahkanmu suatu waktu nanti."

"Dae, orangtuaku tak bisa menunggu kesiapanmu lebih lama lagi. Aku tak bisa mengecewakannya. Aku minta, pikirkan itu sekarang, secara baik-baik, jika kau masih menyayangiku."

Pria itu menghembus nafas kasar bersamaan bantingan keras pada pintu ruang kerjanya. Gadisnya marah. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Masalahnya yang kemarin; orangtuanya sendiri bercerai, sudah membuatnya ingin membakar diri, bagaimana ia bisa datang dengan baik-baik pada sang calon mertua?

Daehyun mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan, ia pusing. Kepalanya akan meledak kalau terus begini. Ia memutuskan pulang awal hari itu. Melepas lelah di bar milik kekasih sahabatnya yang telah sekian tahun menjadi tempatnya menghempas stress atau masalah yang menghimpit, sekalipun ia tak pernah menemukan titik terang masalahnya.

Tangannya menarik kasar jas hitam yang ia sampirkan asal di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Lalu meraih ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Tak mempedulikan sekretaris yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya dan menginformasikan jika ada meeting mendadak setengah jam ke depan.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Batalkan semua pertemuan hari ini. Atur ulang jadwalku esok hari."

Daehyun pergi, meninggalkan sekretarisnya menganga karena masih mencerna kalimat sarkastik sang direktur.

.

"Kau ada masalah, Dae?"

Sang kekasih sahabat, Kim Himchan namanya, sangat peduli terhadap Daehyun. Ia meletakkan segelas kecil _whiskey_ di samping botolnya. Sedang Daehyun sendiri, ia masih saja berdiam diri.

"Ceritakan padaku. Oh! jika masalah kekasihmu, aku hanya menyarankan. Segera saja lamar dia. Kemarin, ayahnya berkeras hendak menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Dan kau paham sendiri, Youngjae bukan anak yang bisa membangkang perintah orang tuanya."

Kemudian Himchan diam, menunggu reaksi Daehyun yang masih menenggak minuman kerasnya.

Setelah hampir lima kali enampuluhan detik tercipta hening, Daehyun lekas berujar,

"Aku belum siap."

"Apalagi yang membuatmu ragu? Kau takut ditolak? Ayolah Dae, kau tampan, kau mapan, dan kau menjanjikan. Apa alasan yang akan orangtua Youngjae utarakan untuk menolak kesempurnaanmu?"

Si pria semakin menunduk, menatap isi gelas dengan mendalam. Meresapi setiap kalimat yang Himchan ajukan untuk menebas keraguan yang masih berusaha menguasai hatinya.

"Menurutmu Noona, apakah Youngjae akan bahagia denganku?"

Ia bertanya, dengan kilat kelam di iris gelapnya yang menyorot tajam ke arah sosok tiga tahun diatasnya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Tinggal caramu menyikapi hidup dengannya."

Himchan bangkit, membawa nampan yang sejak tadi direngkuhnya. Kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke depan; bagian bar umum, bukan ruangan sepi V.I.P yang Daehyun sukai. Karena disana, tempat ia pertama kali bertemu cintanya; si manis Yoo Youngjae.

"Aku akan menemui orang tuanya, esok hari."

Himchan mengangguk, "Semoga belum terlambat."

.

Daehyun menatap bayangan sempurnanya di cermin datar ruang pribadinya; kamar. Bibirnya mengulum selekuk senyum miring yang membuat wajahnya makin rupawan. Jemari tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengancingkan lengan kemeja kanannya. Jasnya masih tersimpan di atas bed berwarna biru gelap yang hampir mendominasi warna kamarnya.

Setelah memakai aksesoris terakhirnya; jam tangan merk Italy, ia segera keluar tanpa memakai jasnya. Anggap saja hanya formalitas. Tak lama, gerbangnya terbuka dan mobil Porsche hitamnya melaju ke arah kiri, arah yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju kantornya.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, pagi ini akan menjadi awalnya memulai hidup dengan kisah baru. Ia akan melamar sang kekasih. Dan semalam suntuk, kepalanya hampir pecah untuk menyusun rencana pernikahannya yang ia targetkan sekitar dua bulan lagi. Ia tak bisa membuat Youngjae menunggu lagi. Apalagi membuat gadis itu merasa di PHP.

Kepalanya melongok ke samping, menatap bangunan mewah tempat sang pujaan menghabiskan masa kecilnya hingga kini yang terasa sunyi senyap. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas hidung bangirnya, menghentikan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berjalan di samping mobilnya parkir,

"Ada apa, Nak? Pengantin telah diantar ke gereja sejak pagi buta, kan? Harusnya kau sudah disana. Upacara mungkin hampir mulai."

Daehyun merasa Israfil meniup sangkakala detik itu juga. Nafasnya tercekat dan darahnya berhenti mengalir. Jantungnya serasa mati, sedang tubuhnya lekas melemas. Ia baru mengerti mengapa Youngjae memintanya melamar kemarin. Hanya kemarin. Dan ia ingin menebas kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi saat ini. Seandainya bisa,..

Ia ingat Himchan berharap agar ia tak terlambat. Namun, ia tak tahu keseriusan yang dibawa gadis itu dalam ucapannya. Maka, tak sampai tiga detik setelah sang pria paruh baya memberi tahu lokasi gereja, ia segera melajukan mobilnya membelah lalu lintas pagi yang lenggang. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus, dan ia sebisa mungkin menghindari truk atau kontainer yang hampir bersinggungan dengan badan mobilnya.

Tidak perlu mencari tempat parkir yang baik untuk mobil mahalnya, pria dengan penampilan rapi itu segera membuka pintu gereja yang terasa sepi. Musik telah bermain, dan undangan tengah khidmad dalam rengkuhan kebahagiaan.

Di detik ketika pintu itu terbuka dan tubuh atletis Daehyun menerobos masuk, maka pada detik itulah kiamat yang sesungguhnya untuk pria itu dimulai. Tubuhnya seolah tak sanggup lagi menahan beban. Sendi lututnya ia rasa telah lepas dari porosnya. Matahari tertutup mendung selamanya. Dan bintang sudah tak ingin lagi muncul ke langit malam. Dunia Daehyun menggelap seketika, saat ia membuka pintu bersamaan dengan tangan sang kekasih telah digenggam pria lain di atas altar. Meninggalkan senyum miris dari bibir gadis yang tak akan pernah Daehyun lupakan hingga matinya benar-benar datang.

Pria malang itu berbalik, ia terlambat. Sangat terlambat. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan sang kekasih kemarin. Seharusnya ia memahami maksud dari kata terlambat Himchan kemarin. Atau seharusnya, ia mengesampingkan kata sempurna di atas hidupnya, yang hanya akan sempurna dengan adanya Youngjae.

Rambut hitam bak jelaganya menjuntai turun melewati area matanya, ia tak peduli. Setidaknya, itu menutupi netranya yang lekas memerah. Hatinya telah hancur dan harapannya musnah. Tapi ia masih berdiri dengan goyah di balik tembok gereja. Menunggu sang kekasih disana. Yang memberi janji akan menemuinya setelah acara selesai.

"Daehyun-ah."

Daehyun menoleh, kekasihnya,-tidak Dae, dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi. Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, jadi berhentilah menyebutnya kekasihmu! Peringatnya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengulum senyum perih di balik wajah tampannya yang berantakan.

"Maaf."

Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya bersamaan tubuhnya yang segera mendekap tubuh si gadis. Airmatanya tumpah, untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir dua puluh dua tahun.

Youngjae tak memberi reaksi. Tangannya mengelus bahu lebar sang mantan dengan pelan. Membisikkan ketenangan melalui kelembutannya. Tak disangkal, hati gadis itu melecur lebih dari yang banyak orang tahu. Jiwanya sudah lagi bukan ia mulai saat ini, kecuali saat bersama Daehyun.

Empat detik setelah sang pria melepas rengkuhan, kedua bibir itu menyatu. Rindu itu menguap namun makin terasa membunuh. Jiwa keduanya seolah lenyap meninggalkan raga yang masih saling terikat. Hati itu terlanjur menyatu dan tak kan bisa berpisah. Itu hukum alam, katanya. Keduanya tak sadar sepasang mata kelam penuh luka menatap drama dibalik mimpi indahnya. Meyakini bahwa itu hanya ciuman perpisahan. Dan selamanya, mereka tak bisa bersama. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Jangan lupakan aku, sayang."

Daehyun mengakhiri semuanya dengan senyum manis. Lembut dan tampan. Tubuh gagahnya mendekati Youngjae dan mengecup keningnya lama.

Tak lama, ia berbalik. Menyeret kedukaannya di tiap langkahnya. Airmatanya turut pula membasahi jejak kakinya. Diiringi hujan yang semakin menderas. Youngjae menatap tubuh tegap itu dengan perih. Ia tak tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Daehyun dan ia, harus berakhir. Ia tak menyangka, bahkan Romeo dan Julliet saja bisa bersatu, namun mengapa Daehyun dan ia tidak? Sekejam inikah dunia?

Fin

Wehewww, first DaeJae fic. Ngahahahaha, saya kan orangnya sadis, jadi jangan pada kaget kalo' mas DeHa yang harus tersakiti... *sembunyi* Oke", buat fansnya, ampuni saya embak emas adek kakak... sooo, Byee

*ngilang ke dunia lain*


End file.
